


Pie and Board Games

by Golden_chalk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Board Games, Cutesy, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Monopoly (Board Game), Pie, Sweet, scorpia x reader, you own a pie shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk
Summary: Scorpia x reader fic that I made for my BLM commission. You are a pie shop owner, and Princess Scorpia walked into your shop asking if you wanted to play board games.
Relationships: Scorpia (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Pie and Board Games

Board games. You couldn't believe you were going to play board games with Princess Scorpia.

When the bleach-blonde princess walked into your little pie shop, she had a certain confidence in her stride; she also had this sparkling smile that made the room glow. She seemed so different from the stories you heard, about the princess who would storm into battle, shooting lightning from her claws. This woman seemed to radiate a gorgeous softness, a softness that dared you, not to, instantly fall for her. 

She made her way to the counter you were standing at. You expected her confidence to leak into her words, but instead, a blush started to creep up on her face. She began to stumble over her words and it all came out as a jumbled mess.

"Are you a pie because you look like an absolute sweetie- wait, that's not right. I umm.. I saw you the other day, and I thought you were pretty, and- did that sound creepy? I wasn't walking around just looking for pretty women..." Scorpia seemed to lose her train of thought. You could see her nervously searching for it, mentally begging for it to come back.

You couldn't hold back the light giggle that escaped your lips. Your eyes shined with joy as you watch the warrior princess stumble over her words. This small laugh caused Scorpia to stop for a moment, she took a deep breath and allowed herself to collect her disordered thoughts. 

"Would like to go on a date with me? We could..." She paused as she realized she didn't expect to make it this far, "Play board games..." Her smile turned awkward as she waited for your answer. 

"I would love to go on a date," You said as you tried desperately to avoid a giggling fit. The Princess Scorpia, a hero of the rebellion, is awkwardly asking you out. It honestly felt like you were walking through a dream, scared that you would make the wrong move and wake up from the fantasy, "I close shop at six, are you free then?"

Scorpia's face went from an awkward smile to an elated surprise, " uh- Ya! I am definitely free then!"

The door to your pie shop then opened as actual customers began to walk in. They seemed to stop their conversation when they noticed the Scorpian Princess standing there, all of them seemed to be astounded that the monarch would visit the little pie shop.

"Well, I am going to go now..." Scorpia said as she shuffled past the group of customers, who were still staring at her.

Now she was supposed to arrive in fifteen minutes, and the anticipation was starting to get to you. You had closed up about thirty minutes early and tried to tidy yourself up. You didn't want to show up to your date with pie filling on your face, or flour powdered across your dress. You tried different hairstyles in an attempt to look casually gorgeous, but instead, you just decided to wear your hair down. You let the curls and waves of your hair fall where they may because trying to style it any other way was way too time-consuming, and you didn't have time to spare.

You began to fix the little things when the door opened to your little shop. A blushing Scorpia was standing in the doorway, a game of monopoly in her claws. She chuckled and looked down at the iconic board game, "I didn't know what you liked to play, so I thought monopoly was a pretty safe bet."

"Monopoly is one of my favorites," You say as you lightly grab her free claw. You lead her to a small table that you set up for your game night. A white table cloth draped over the table that had been used for customers just an hour before, the only thing that decorated the plain table where two slices of apple pie.

"I figured you would be hungry," You say as you motion towards the pies. 

"Dang, if I would have known I would get free pie then I would have asked you out a lot sooner," Scorpia chuckled as she set down the monopoly board. She rubbed the back of her neck as a rosy tint started to stain her cheeks. You could tell that she was trying to hide it, but it was no use.

You went to go unpack the monopoly board but Scorpia stopped you, "You know we don't actually have to play board games... right?"

"Then why did you suggest board games?" You ask with a small smirk.

"Cause, I honestly didn't think that far ahead. I just said the first thing that came to mind," Scorpia gave a weak laugh, her eyes now avoiding yours.

"I think you're just scared you'll lose," You say as you open the monopoly box, pulling out a small silver dog. You feel the small piece of plastic in-between your fingers; little did she know this was your lucky piece.

"Pffft," Scorpia said as she finally took her seat, "You're talking to the regaining monopoly champion. I'm not scared of a challenge."

"We'll see about that," You remark, setting up the pieces.

You played for a good two hours. You laughed about misadventures Scorpia went on with her friends. You told her little tales of what went on in your pie shop.

"It's really not interesting," You commented, "I mean its nothing compared to you saving Etheria,"

"I find it interesting," Scorpia said as she slowly moved her chair closer to yours. You start to notice how she has been moving her chair ever so slightly, not that your complaining.

Every now and then you would lightly touch each other. It would always be on accident; both of you would reach for the dice, or you would gently graze the others arm as you grabbed for a card. Each touch made you feel warm, and it started to become less and less of an accident as the game went on.

Soon the sun was disappearing under the trees and the two of you had almost finished the game.

"I just need to pass go," Scorpia said. She was down to her last few dollars, but she still hadn't made it past your boardwalk. She shook the dice in her claws, "Anything but seven. I need anything but seven."

She let the dice escape her claws and watched as they rolled across the table. One landing on the number three and the other on four. Her smile faded as she realized that she had been defeated.

"I declare bankruptcy," Scorpia said as she hung her head low, which caused you to give a small cheer. 

"What happened to you being the monopoly champion?" You said with a giggle. You both teased each other a bit before the room quieted down. You find yourselves looking into each other's eyes, her amber eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight that entered through the window. 

Scorpia looked at the sparkling night sky before it seemed to click in her mind how late it was. She looked at you one last time, seemingly debating something in her mind, before she said, "I guess I better get going."

You help her put away the monopoly board, hands still managing to draw a little to close to each other every now and then. When it was all pack up she looked at you and gave you her signature smile, " That was fun!"

"Ya, let's do this again," You both take a moment to look at each other. She seemed to be studying your facial expressions. Suddenly her claw was caressing your cheek and she leaned into to get closer to you.

You were only a couple inches away when she whispered, "Can I kiss you?" There was a certain nervousness to her voice, it was clear she was trying to hide it, but it peaked through anyway.

You gave a small nod before the princess closed the gap between your lips and hers. The kiss was short and sweet, and butterflies filled your stomach. Yet despite being so nervous, you were a bit disappointed when she pulled away.

The room was filled with a warm silence. Scorpia gave a small chuckle before grabbing her monopoly board and making her way towards the door.

"Hey, are you free this weekend?" Scorpia asked as she was already one foot out the door, "Cause I would REALLY like to see you again,"

"I have Sunday free," You say as you try to hide the rosy tint that's crawling up your cheeks. 

"Great, see you then," Scorpia said as she made her way out of your shop. You had a big smile on your face that you just couldn't get off.

You headed to the upstairs of your now quiet little pie shop and made your way to bed. The dreamy feeling that was with you the entire evening started to settle in, and it started to feel more and more like reality. You fell into a blissful sleep as you remind yourself that the date you just had wasn't a dream; it was, in fact, very real. 

And you had another one planned for Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my BLM Commission post on Tumblr, message me there if you want to donate. https://quill-and-chalk.tumblr.com/post/622725655290904576


End file.
